


imperial delicacies

by Oparu



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: Emperor Georgiou and Senator Paris come together after a long day of murder, death and destruction. And then have sex. Mirror Universe murderous foreplay sex.





	imperial delicacies

She drops the jewels into their case lazily, as if she wasn’t just wearing more wealth than a starship around her neck. Not that it matters, if they were stolen, she could replicate more or grind a mining planet to dust to replace them. Jewelry is a relic of a long ago age when wealth mattered as much as power. 

Now, in Philippa’s empire, it’s only power. That’s almost more fun but, wearing a phaser or a dagger isn’t as beautiful. If only they could make a phaser that was beautiful like a Rigellian emerald. 

Philippa kneels beside her tools, running the whet stone over her sword in smooth, even strokes. She could have any of a thousand slaves take care of her sword, but it is as much her as the hair on her head, so none touches it. 

She must have killed today, and the thought of Philippa’s eyes bright with bloodlust sends a little shiver down to her belly. In her bare feet and the bright silk sari she crosses to Philippa and her dark uniform. 

She’s counting strokes, meditating on the power of the blade, savoring death. Afsaneh sits down in the chair beside her, watching the stone and Philippa’s strong fingers. 

“Was it that dreadful little captain or one of your admirals?” She leaves forward, toying with her silk. “No, no, it was one of the personal guards again. Brainwashed into trying to kill their beloved emperor.” 

“The pleasure you take in the attempts on my life is concerning.”

“I’ll be concerned if any of them have a chance of succeeding.” Afsaneh shifts her legs, exposing her calf. She leans back, a hand on her belly, slipping downward. “Tell me how they died.”

“They came at me in the corridor,” Philippa begins her voice, as smooth as the sound of oil on steel, of the stone filing away all that remains of that wasted life. “They were silent, and knew enough to muffle their steps, but the stone sends reflections.”

“And they loomed over you like a eclipsed star.” 

“They died swiftly, no pleading.”

“Such a pity.”

Philippa raises her eyebrows. “And how was your day?”

“Senator Beroushka met with a terrible accident three days ago. Her body was only just discovered.”

“Three days?” Philippa lays the sword on its altar and wipes her hands on a towel. “She must have started to smell.”

“A terrible mix of perfume and rot, vile, I’m sure.”

“Her perfume certainly was.” 

“Better that than the sound of her voice.”

“I’ll order an investigation into her death.”

“Oh see that you do, dear, I’m terribly worried the senate might have become dangerous.”

Philippa stares down at her, a hand reaching for her bare neck and resting on her skin where her jewels had just been. Leaning forward, Philippa inavdes her space slowly, insinuating her takeover until she’s between Afsaneh’s legs and they’re sharing their breath. “Can’t have you afraid.”

“i was trembling all afternoon.”

Philippa’s hand, so recently coated in blood, runs down her chest, tugging the silk, exposing her sheer top beneath. “My heart raced when I killed the assassin. I thought of you, standing beside me, moving your dress away from the blood.”

“You ruined one of my favorite saris.”

“I know.”

She was radiant that night. A goddess of death who destroyed the team of assassins sent to end them both with grace and skill. Afsaneh had nearly taken her there, in the corridor, surrounded by corpses, because Philippa had been so divine. 

Now, waiting all afternoon has made her wet, slick and wanting and Philippa’s hands squeeze her breasts while her eyes devour Afsaneh’s own.  

“I want you on the bed.”

“No,” Afsaneh replies, breathy, hungry. 

“You defy your emperor?”

“I’ll defy her all night long if I must.” 

Philippa laughs, cold, merciless and stunning. “Would you rather I fuck you here, beside my swords?” 

“That’s always fun.” Afsaneh stands, peeling her sheer top off of her breasts and stepping out of the rich silk of her sari. Standing before her lover naked, she reaches for Philippa’s hand and drags it down her belly, letting it slip between her legs. “But perhaps you’re right about the bed.”

Touching her makes Philippa gasp, and sigh and they run for the bed together like they’re thirty years younger and foolish, blood-drunk from the battlefield.

Philippa presses her down, rising above her, her sun, her emperor, her goddess.

“Fuck me, now.”

No one dares tell the emperor what to do, and that makes Philippa lover her all the more for her impudence. The toy’s made of Sukethian ivory, warm to the touch, but so smooth it could be a forcefield. Philippa parts her legs, teasing her while she arranges herself, slipping into the harness. It’s gold, like her armor, but this weapon is for Afsaneh alone. Philippa strokes it with lubricant, preparing herself, taking her time to infuriate her lover. 

“Now, my dearest?”

“You’re already late.” Afsaneh tugs her in, penetrating herself while Philippa laughs above her. “I’ve wanted you since the sun set.” She tugs her deep, and that’s it, that’s what she’s needed. 

“Beroushka begged me for her life,” she whispers.

Philippa sucks her breast, brushing her skin with her teeth. She shifts her hips, finding a deeper angle and twisting against her clit. 

Gasping, Afsaneh tugs her closer, running her fingers across Philippa’s bare back. 

“Did she promise you power?”

“She said she could overthrow you, make me emperor.”

Philippa bites her neck, claiming her and she’s deeper, slick and hard and there, fuck, right there. Afsaneh moans in ecstasy. 

“And you considered it.” 

Reaching for Philippa’s clit, she nods, biting her lip. “I could have my own consort. maybe a defeated rival that I’d make service me whenever I wished.” She rubs her thumb over Philippa’s clit and Philippa grabs her hand, holding it against the golden sheets while she fucks her sient. If she keeps that up, Afsaneh won’t be able to breathe, much less threaten her and fuck, desire rises in waves, rich as the scent of Philippa’s sweat on her skin. 

“Not yet.”

Philippa pulls out, casts the toy away, leaves her writhing and empty and kisses her way down. “You’re going to scream for me.”

“I’ll never–” Oh fuck. Philippa’s as good with her mouth as she is with her fingers, better when she’s worked up,, teased, and pleasure builds, cascades and fuck she could peak, she could–

Again, Philippa stops, thrusting only her fingers in, leaving her panting, gasping.

“Swear yourself to me.”

“Never.”

Afsaneh flips her, pins Philippa to the bed and ignores the throbbing need to orgasm to fuck Philippa with her own discarded toy. She uses it as a dildo, not a strap on, but Philippa’s so wet from the exchange of wills that Afsaneh could make her come with a look. Philippa holds off admirably, crying out, moaning, but eventually she screams. 

Afsaneh always makes them scream. 

When she can breath again, Philippa crawls boneless, satiated and spent to Afsanehs knees and kisses her way down with reverence. She licks, sucks and obediently takes her over the edge into white and heat. 

Sweat-drenched, they lay together, wrapped in each other’s arms and wrinkled sheets. Together, they reached this pinnacle, and the whole galaxy will fall at their feet. It’ll be so desperately arousing. 


End file.
